


Supernatural AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [89]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2018 and updated with additional recs in May 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural AU Recs

I come from a long history of reading fantasy, urban fantasy, and supernatural romances, so my love for Supernatural AUs is no surprise. There’s such an incredible variety of fics out there, from high fantasy to magic realism to supernatural creatures. They can be completely AU to canon divergent. So much diversity! What’s not to love?

**Added April 2018**

[And the Autumn Moon is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/10762506)  
Why: Fun werewolf fic where the serum turns them both into werewolves, with some amusing side effects

[anywhere i go (i carry your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/1781239)  
Why: Magic realism at it’s best.

[the beast in me (is caged by frail and fragile bars)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/12011340)  
Why: Pre-war canon-divergent Stucky with beautiful writing. Absolutely beautiful. As good as anything I’ve read in a Datlow and Windling Year’s Best Fantasy and Horror Anthology.

[bite your feelings out](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7289440)  
Why: sexy and sweet pre-war vampire Bucky taking a little sip from Steve.

[the blood is the life](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/13858971)  
Why: Because Bucky is a vampire and Steve is just so into it.

[Consentacles: Adventures of an Elder God](https://archiveofourown.org/series/991476)  
Why: Cuz its fun? Like, really fun? I mean, Cleo an Xantissa write, like, the filthiest porn and that's always a DELIGHT but this takes a trope i didnt even know was a trope - giving The Asset to an Eldritch Horror - and having the Horror be like “fuck all yall, i'm going to love him and keep him and call him Bucky” and its adorable and also sexy and Steve is both terrifying and also just wants to take his fragile 3-dimensional boyfriend on vacation? It's a good time.

[The Demon Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7932607)  
Why: A very AU fic where some people can get bonded to demons that you lure from the demon dimension, and you guessed it pre-serum Steve gets bonded to badass demon Bucky.

[Demonique](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/13581327)  
Why: I don't usually like supernatural elements in my Stucky but this one absolutely sucked me in and supplied a great alternate!Bucky

[Even as a Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/9553526)  
Why: It's beautiful and haunting. It's one of those fics it's hard to decide how much you can say about it, because you don't want to give too much away, but it's about loss and hope and desperation and has a chilling edge to it that has never left me since I first read it. Easily one of my top three supernatural fics in the fandom.

[Forget-Me-Nots (Or How Steve Rogers Learned to Chill)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7430105)  
Why: Bucky is a plant and he's just so!!! sweet!!! and pre-serum Steve can't resist him

[The Good Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/9178846)  
Why: This canon-divergent AU broke my heart and put it back together again. For anyone who wished the Beast stayed the Beast at the end.

[The Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/12563332)  
Why: this one is an au based on The Grudge and it's really creepy and horror-y

[I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/12534956)  
Why: Super lovely canon divergence based on the movie GHOST

[in a tomb by the sounding sea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/6296830)  
Why: Short but unsettling, this fic has stuck with me for a long, long time

[Red (White & Blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/4450562)  
Why: the title alone frankly BUT this is an interesting premise wherein the serum turns steve into a vampire and bucky and peggy must do what they can to help him survive. the ending! so inventive

[Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/3502250)  
Why: Canon divergent AU with amazing writing where Bucky is a mermaid and eats people.

[Sleep Well Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/12529000)  
Why: amazing creepy canon wartime fic

[Stitch Witch Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/586063)  
Why: I love this fic, the world the author paints with small and big magic in everyday things if they are just made in the right way. is delightful, it follows canon quite close with just the addition of that Bucky is a Stitch Witch. There is fanart to the fic that is just so fitting and sets the mood wonderfully.

[Tales of a Teenaged Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/7524478)  
Why: HILARIOUS MRS BARNES

[Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/5123360)  
Why: Great vampire mythos, also just recently updated after a long time, could use some love

[Traveling Light](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/10037927)  
Why: Steve and Bucky has wings :), very AU and low angst.

[Werewolf? There Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/series/464155)  
Why: It's a super fun take on werewolf!Steve and his relationship with Bucky. The way Leveragehunters brings in other MCU characters is amazing. The entire series is a wonderful read (and it's Leveragehunters so you know it's gonna be a total win!) :D

[Winter Gorgon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/11842527)  
Why: I honestly would call this a combo of Monster fic and How To Do Adaptive Disability Right and ya know, there's all the Hot Hot Sex. Can't forget the Hot Hot Sex. Seriously tho, so fucking creative and so fucking ROMANTIC and SMART.

[you scout the road ahead and I will watch your back](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fanrecfridays/works/1847395)  
Why: Quiet, beautiful canon-divergent AU where Bucky’s a full-shift werewolf. Picture Steve with a big-ass wolf sleeping on his lap.

**Added May 2019**

**Title:** Even Underneath the Waves  
 **Why:** Lovely Mer! Steve rescuing WS Bucky (If I could, I'd rec every single one of leveragehunters' fics for the “Comfort Reads” theme :sweat_smile:)   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445910>

**Title:** Fourth Floor   
**Why:** Steve is a wizard who moves into a very strange building and, look, every single detail of this AU is an utter delight, and it's so good   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
